


Pride

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt based off a piece of fanart with Thor looking proudly at Loki's pregnant belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Loki shifted uncomfortably on the couch and rubbed at his swollen belly. He sighed deeply. “My back hurts,” he said, voice hedging on a whine. “I don’t know why I ever let you do this to me,” he pouted.

Thor rolled his eyes at his husband, careful to not let him see. Even on his best days, Loki could be extremely sensitive but now, at five months pregnant with their child, he could go from crying to throwing things to laughing all within thirty seconds. He was taking no chances at setting him off. “I know, Loki. I’m sorry,” Thor knew from experience that was the safest reply. “Would you like more ice cream?”

Loki narrowed his eyes and the God of Thunder braced his eyes for the mood swing. “Are you saying I’m fat?” the God of Mischief hissed.

"Of course not, Loki," he purred, placing a large hand next to Loki’s on the swell of his baby bump. "You’re glowing," he smiled genuinely.

Loki rolled his eyes plainly. “Gods, Thor, you know very well that I despise that phrase. I’m not a lantern,”

"I know that. I’m just trying to tell you how beautiful you are,"

"You’ve never been good with words," snapped Loki in annoyance then, seeing the hurt look on Thor’s face, said kindly, "Why don’t you show me?"

Thor grinned, then held his hands out to help his gravid husband to his feet before dropping to his knees and lifting Loki’s tunic to expose the taut flesh stretched over their baby. He laid a hot open-mouthed kiss to his husband’s belly button, slightly disappointed that it hadn’t popped yet. He traced along the vertical line that ran downward from Loki’s navel with his tongue, stopping as it disappeared under his trousers.

Loki bucked his hips forward to meet Thor’s mouth, a low rumble sounding deep in his chest as he began panting shallowly. Spurned on by his husband’s enthusiasm, Thor rubbed his stubbled cheek against Loki’s sensitive skin, causing the raven-haired god to writhe in pleasure. “Thor,” he breathed.

The God of Thunder framed his husband’s belly with his hands, gasping in wonder. “You really are beautiful, Loki. Please forgive me for saying so, but…you’re so stunning, belly swollen with my baby. I put that there,” he said shyly, a soft blush creeping over his cheeks.

Loki’s mood shifted again and he dropped his free hand to stroke the back of Thor’s head, relishing the soft silkiness of the golden locks. “I know you did, darling,” he whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek. “And I’m so happy. So grateful. Thank you,”


End file.
